The invention relates to an optical disk apparatus having an optical pickup and, more particularly, to a track jump on an optical disk.
There has been proposed a track jump method whereby when an abnormality has occurred in a track jump of an optical disk, a scanning position of the track is stored and a track jump command is outputted at the timing when the track jump does not overlap at such a position (refer to JP-A-5-205287).
By using such a method, when a rotational speed of the optical disk is equal to a low-times speed (low×speed), the track jump can be executed so as not to overlap a PID portion.